The Clone Wars Devil's Defeat
by Jochern
Summary: The Clone Wars is comnig to an end as Count Dooku and General Grievous is both dead. As the jedi begin what they hope will be the last offensive Ahsoka is on an undercover mission deep within the CIS top ranks and near their top General. In flashbacks we view that specific general 30 years ago meeting jedi Master Dooku. This is a shorter three chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

The Clone Wars

Devils Defeat

Part 1

/

This takes part in what was thought to be the end of the war.

The Sith lord Dooku is dead.

Master Kenobi killed general Grievous.

Also Master Windu and Anakin Skywalker killed the chancellor as he took a swing for power.

They found out he was a Sith lord and Anakin pulled himself together long enough to see what he really was.

_Ohia Prime_

In a white room with red furniture. Three red and soft armchairs around a small round table, a large red double bed. A large mirror stood in a corner by a white high cabinet. A balcony led out with a view over a city with many tall and beautiful buildings. On the balcony leaning of the railing a young blond woman stood.

She wears a long white dress. Her hair is blowing in the wind. The city is called Hawa. A man followed by a Tactical droid entered the chamber. He bowed slightly.

"Dear Duchess", he greeted her.

He had brown hair and a small beard. The black robe touched the floor as he bowed. It was no answer from the female.

"The droid general Grievous has been slain", the man said.

He looked to be around 40 years old.

"Dead"? The duchess finally replied. "How"?

"Killed by a jedi master", the man said. "Kenobi I believe".

"So the Confederacy is finished soon without Dooku and Grievous to lead the droids", she said.

Her voice was without emotion. She hadn't even turned too looked at him yet.

"Not yet duchess. The Parliament seeks three new generals to take up the leading positions", he said.

His name was Qira Hall. He was an Ohia Prime senator and a parliament member.

"Your vote weighs heavily", he added.

"So"? The duchess said.

"If you proposed a few generals they would most likely get the job", Hall said.

"Please leave Senator Hall", she said.

"Duchess Valencia", Hall said, still trying to convince her.

"I said leave", the duchess said.

She raised her voice and sounded annoyed at him. Two large creatures with metal masks, black thick and long dreadlock hair entered the chamber. They wear barbaric pants of skin and no shirt. They had some kind of long blade on their back which they reached for.

The creatures are called Vedaccian's. The Vedaccian's are an old race with a warrior culture.

"Very well duchess", Hall said and turned around and walked out.

The tactical droid followed him.

"Whoever are choosen will have almost unlimited power", Hall said to himself and the droid.

"Yes sir", the tactical droid replied.

_The 37th Republic Fleet_

At a holografic table over a planets space defense stand a man with a black mask. He breathed slow and heavy. He have red pants, a brown belt and a dark brown jacket. Obi-wan joined him.

"Obi-wan", master Radicus addressed his old friend.

"I take it that's Lamha your looknig over", Obi-wan said.

Radicus nodded.

"The CIS have placed 47 Cuisers and three Ohia long-range Battery Cruisers in our path", Radicus said. "Most of their forces in this sector is there".

"So", Obi-wan said. "What's your plan"?

Radicus looked at Obi-wan and turned to the door to the main bridge.

"We use our superior numbers to win", Radicus said.

Obi-wan shook his head.

"You should spend less time with Anakin", he said smiling.

He became serious again.

"Those Long-range Battery Cruisers will be a problem", Obi-wan said.

Commander Cody was on the birdge.

"Generals", he greeted them.

"Cody", Obi-wan said and nodded. "What's our status"?

"We will soon arrive at Lamha general", Cody said.

He turned to Radicus.

"Sir all pilots are awaiting orders in the hangars", Cody said.

Radicus nodded.

"Good work commander", Radicus said.

"If I may add general", Cody said. "It's an honor working with you".

Radicus looked out through the main window.

"The honor is all mine commander", he said.

_The planet of Haash_

The CIS headquarters near Lamha at the planet Haash. In a large Cruiser in orbit is a woman sitis in the command chair on the bridge. The woman is young and have long black hair. Her skin is grey and almost insect like and her eyes red as blood.

Her skin is hard like if it was several layers. The head was much softer. The bridge are filled with droids.

"General", a droid officer said.

She glanced at him.

"Eh, our long range scans of Lamha have located a large Republican fleet moving in", the droid said.

"How many"? The female asked.

"Almost 60 Cruisers general", the droid said.

"Ready the Long-range Battery Cruisers to jump into position behind our fleet at Lamha", she ordered.

The females name is Nadijak. She is from the race of people called Vedaccian's. After a few minutes a droid commander turned to her.

"General the Republic fleet have left hyperspace and are firing at our fleet. They have launched fighters", he said.

"Get the Long-range Battery Cruisers into position", Nadijak ordered.

"Roger, Roger", the droid commander replied.

Nadijak was personally hand picked by count Dooku two years ago. She was horrified to hear about his death. For almost all her career she had met Radicus is many space battles. The commander turned back to Nadijak.

"Eh, general"? He asked.

"What"? She asked without intrest.

"What's the chance our Long-range Battery Cruisers can turned the tide at Lamha"? He asked.

Nadijak sigh.

"We have upgraded the main cannon so the Republic's shield are no match to them", Nadijak said. "Now move us to the battlezone".

"Roger, roger", the commander droid replied.

_Lamha_

"General the LRBC /Long-range Battery Cruiser) main battery is tearing through our shield like paper", Cody told Obi-wan.

"They weapon system is upgraded", obi-wan said and almost fell as the brideg shook.

Radicus saw another Curiser enter the enemy lines. It was big and pitch black. It was an Ohia Command Cruiser. Also the color told him who was on it.

"I be damned", Radius said.

He crossed his arms.

"I should have known it", he said.

"Orders Sir", Cody said.

The Republic Cruisers was being ripped apart by the LRBC.

"Call back the fighters", Obi-wan said.

"What"! Radicus said surprised. "Retreat"!

"We have no choice", Obi-wan said.

An explosion threw everyone to the ground. As he lay on the groudn Radicud looked at Nadijak's Command Cruiser.

"Commander, Pull our fleet back to Republic space", he calmly said.

"All fighter are back in their respective hangar", a trooper said.

"Hyperspace", Cody said. "Take us to hyperspace"!

"Next time my old friend", Radicus said.

Obi-wan helped him up.

"Are you okay"? Obi-wan asked.

"Yes I'm okay", Radicus said. "This is nothing but a setback. "Yesterday master Skywalker and Windu each took a system".

Radicus left the bridge and Obi-wan and Cody looked after him.

"Is he okay general"? Cody asked.

"I'm not sure", Obi-wan said.

_Ohia Prime 30 years ago_

30 years ago the Republic order sends soldiers, voluenteers and supplies to the Raak Federation after the civil war ended. The war went on for 20 years and destroyed most cities of the three planets in the system. These three planets are Ohia Prime, Ohia II and Ohia III.

The government was based on Ohia Prime. Duke Naal the Ruthless lost and was hanged as an old man and father to the current duchess took over. The Ohia Union replaced the Raak Federation. But the the new Union was in chaos.

A young girl moves slowly through the ruins of the once great Capital. She is a Vedaccian. It was raining heavily and it was dark. She watches as Republican ground Transports move through the street. Seeing the Republic felt her warm and a little happier inside.

A grenade launcher hits the first one and it goes up in flames. Republic troops exit and meet a terrorist group of both humans, some Vedaccian's and a dwarf like blue skinned race called Netulian's. Nadijak throw herself to the ground as Republican troops was fired at by a terrorist group.

As the blaster fire ended Nadijak felt a hand on her back.

"Are you alright child"? A male voice asked her.

The voice was friendly and she looked up. First she was afraid of him but she saw he held a deactivated lightsaber in his hand. Nadijak sat up and the jedi smiled at her while another man in brown clothes gave orders to some troops.

"Are you a jedi mister"? Nadijak asked as she wiped tear from her eyes.

"Yes, I am actually", he said and smiled.

He helped her to her feet. He held his hands on her left shoulder as he sat in front of her.

"Have you met any jedi before"? The jedi asked.

Nadijak shook her head.

"General, we need to get moving", a trooper said.

He wears a brown armor with a helmet and a blaster carbine in his hands.

"The sergeant's right master", the other jedi spoke.

He walked over to his master and the Vedaccian girl. Also he kneels by her.

"In a moment Qui-Gon", the master said.

The master stood up.

"Maybe I'll meet again child", he said.

Nadijak smiled at that thought.

"What's your name master jedi"? She asked.

"My names Dooku", the master replied.

6


	2. Chapter 2

The Clone Wars

Devils Defeat

_Present day_

Two days after the failed attack of Lamha.

Anakin Skywalker's Cruiser the Resolute arrived at the system Obi-wan and Radicus fleet waited. Only 26 Cruisers was able to survive the battle. The enemy lost half the number that the Republic did. As Radicus and Obi-wan met Anakin and clone captain Rex in the main hangar Anakin seemed very happy.

"Something you'd like to share Skywalker"? Radicus asked.

"We kicked some Sep behind", Anakin said smiling.

The jedi bowed to each other.

"I heard it didn't go well", Anakin said.

Obi-wan shook his head.

"We met one of the greatest CIS generals left", Radicus said.

Obi-wan and Anakin looked at him.

"Who"? Anakin asked.

"Yes", Obi-wan said and scratched his beard. "Who"?

"I Vedaccian female named Nadijak", Radicus told them.

But Anakin shrugged his shoulders.

"Nether heard of", he said.

"She could make this war harder and longer if the Separatist parliament gives her a higher military post", Obi-wan said. "Lucky for us our spies say they haven't".

Unlike Anakin Obi-wna had heard of her. Anakin looked at the two in confusion.

"Can you invite me into your discusion"? Anakin asked.

"I met her before the war began and Radicus have fought her many time in the war", Obi-wan shortly explained.

_Ohia Prime 30 years ago_

The Republic Transports past a military blocked with Ohia soldiers. They stopped by a building and got out. Ohia and Republic soldiers began to unload supplies from the transports. Qui-Gon walked over to his master.

"What is troubling you master"? Qui-Gon asked.

"It's nothing. I am simply thinking of the girl", Dooku said.

"The Vedaccian master"? A young Qui-Gon asked.

Dooku nodded.

"It was something about her", he said.

He couldn't understand what was troubling him about her. He didn't notice that she was unnormaly strong with the force. Maybe a little more then most people but nothing major that made her any jedi material.

"Master Jedi"! A man in black armor shouted.

He had a cap on his head and a star on his left shoulder.

"Commander Talioc. I'm in command of the base", the man said.

"I am"... Dooku began.

"I know who you are master jedi", Talioc smiled. "Also your padowan".

"General, the supplies are loaded off", a trooper said.

Dooku nodded and smield friendly at Talioc.

"Let's get going", he said. "Commander".

Dooku bowed at him and walked for the transport caravan. As the drove off Qui-Gon turned to Dooku.

"I didn't feel very welcome there", he said.

"No", Dooku said. "They don't like our presence here".

"But we're helping"...

"Stop the transport", Dooku said.

The drived looked back at him.

"Eh, yes sir", he said and stopped.

Dooku walked out.

"I will meet you back at the basecamp", he said.

"Master"? Qui-Gon asked.

Dooku didn't reply. Soon they drove off. Dooku walked amongst the ruins as he used to force to locate someone close. He walekd into a ruined house without a roof and found Nadijak cowering in the corner. He kneeled before her.

"Hello again", he said.

She looked up. She looked scared but happy then she saw him

"Mister Dooku"! She exclaimed happy and stood up.

She hurried over to him and stood just in front of him.

"What are you doing here master Dooku"? She asked.

"Looking for you actually", he said. "Why are you hiding here? Scared and all".

She looked down and shook her head.

"You can tell me", he said smiling a warm smile.

She looked up again and nodded.

"Okay, I... tried to"... she looked down in the ground again.

She looked ashamed about something.

"To Steal some... food, and they hunted me", she continued.

She looked sad and ashamed about the jedi master founding out about it. Just like if she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll get you some food", Dooku suggested.

Nadijak looked up and smiled happily. As he took her up on his shoulders he thought again about what troubled him before. He thought he figured it out. The force wasn't strong enough to make her a jedi so it wasn't that but she had a very strong willpower.

It was burried in her mind but maybe one day if she could reach it she would become something and not just a homeless child. He didn't ask about her father and mother for he knew they were most likely dead or she didn't know where they where.

It took time but he arrived at the basecamp soon. With the girl on his shoulders he entered the camp. Qui-Gon starred surprised at him as he entered a larger tent which acted like the mess hall.

"What is going on master"? Qui-Gon asked.

Dooku put the Vedaccian girl down.

"I realized what where bothering me before", Dooku said.

"What about her"? Qui-Gon asked.

Dooku didn't reply that question. He walked through the tent and brought out food on a plate and placed it on the table with a glass of water. Nadijak sat down and started eating. Qui-Gon glanced at Dooku.

He shook his head and sat down beside the yonug girl and smiled ta her. The smile was returned as she soon relized he also was a jedi.

_Hours later_

Outside the basecamp in a forest Dooku and Nadijak is sitting in front of each other with their legs crossed. They have been meditating for two hours. Nadijak opened carefully her red eyes.

With still eyes close Dooku said. "Eyes closed child".

"But, it's boring mister Dooku", Nadijak complained.

Dooku smiled. Nadijak closed her eyes again after realizing she lost the agrument.

"Open your mind to your surroundings", Dooku said.

And so Nadijak sigh of boredom and does as she's told. Dooku's nether met anyone so eager to learn. For the next eight days they meditated four to six hours each day. Finally Nadijak have had enough of this boring meditating. This time she sat down arms and legs crossed.

"Okay", Dooku said. "Why don't we do something else", Dooku suggested.

She lighted up and stood up. Her face was full of excitement. Dooku gave her a smile.

_Present day_

Anakin placed the empty water glass on the table. He is sitting in the meeting room with Radicus and Obi-wan.

"In my point of view the war is won. We only need to get the Sep to understand it", Anakin said.

"I disagree Anakin", Obi-wan said. "It's going well for the Republic but it can chance quickly".

"And", Radicus added. "If the war goes on for many more years maybe it ends in a white peace".

He shrugged his shoulders.

"The new chancellor won't let that happen", Anakin said. "Chancellor Modues seemes like a good man".

Ahsoka entered the meeting room.

"Hello masters", she bowed and smiled.

She gave Anakin a little bigger smile.

"Ahsoka"! Anakin shinned up. "Come and sit down. It's good to see your back".

She had a big smile on her face.

"I'm still interested", Obi-wan said. "Are your mission still classified or may I ask what it was about"?

He leaned on the table a bit.

"Sorry master", Ahsoka said. "I'm not allowed to take about it".

"Understandable", Radicus said. "It was a quite importent mission than huh"?

Ahsoka nodded back only. For four months Ahsoka had taken up the role as Dessin Nodd, an assassin from the Core worlds. She had been placed so the CIS general Nadijak would find her and take her under her wing.

Ahsoka wasn't allowed to speak about her mission and also she was heavily weighed down by her feelings as she was on Nadijak's Command Cruiser at the Battle of Lamha. Ahsoka excused herself and left the meeting room. She said she wasn't feeling so well.

She walked through the hallways as she flashed back.

_Two Days earlier/ Battle of Lamha_

Dessin Nodd entered the bridge of the Command Cruiser.

"You called for me master", Dessin said. "We battle the Republic"?

"Your first real space battle Dessin", Nadijak said.

The Vedaccian female sat in the command chair. Droids was running around the bridge.

"Yes master", Dessin said.

She took her place on Nadijak's side.

"You'll give the firing order to the Long Range Battery Cruisers", Nadijak said.

Dessin Nodd wears a black clothing covering her whole body. She had a black hood and a black cloth hanging over her face.

"Yes master", Dessin replied.

A droid turned to Nadijak.

"General, the LRBC are in range", he said.

After a moment Nadijak turned to Dessin. She waited for her giving the order.

"Dessin", Nadijak said, her red eyes burrowing into the yonug female.

Dessin closed her eyes hard.

"Give them the order to open fire", she said finally.

"Roger, roger", the droid replied.

And so the LRBC started tearing the Republic fleet apart. Thousands of clones died. As the Republic pulled out Nadijak stood up and walked over to Dessin. She punshed her in the stomach and than pushed her to the cold metal floor. Dessin felt a blade to her throat.

"Nether, hesitate again", Nadijak said harshly.

Her eyes even if she couldnt see Dessin's she burrowed her red eyes deep into Dessin's.

"I-I'm sorry master", Dessin said. "It won't be a second time".

Nadijak stood up and helped Dessin up.

She smiled at her.

"This is a great victory for the CIS", Nadijak said. "But also for my people".

"Maybe you'll be promoted master", Dessin said.

Nadijak shook her head. "No, they won't do that".

_Present day_

"Commander"? A clone asked. "Are you okay sir"?

Ahsoka looked at him.

"Wha"? She said.

"Are you alright sir"? He asked again. "You blacked out for a moment I think".

Ahsoka gave a fake smile.

"Yeah I'm just fine trooper", she said.

She walked past him and some other clones. Cody looked after her. He walked faster to catch up.

"Commander Tano", he said as he was walking beside her.

"Commander Cody", Ahsoka said. "May I help you with something"?

"No commander", Cody said. "Something wrong"?

Ahsoka sigh.

"Yes Cody", she said. "But it's too classified for me to tell anyone".

"I understand", Cody said. "I'll leave you to it then".

He walked off in a different direction. He was worried about her.

_30 year ago on Ohia Prime_

"What are you trainnig her for master. "? Qui-Gon asked.

"To survive", Dooku said.

"You said the force was present within her master", Qui-Gon said.

He hesiteted to speak again.

"Do you train her as a jedi"? He finally asked.

Dooku glanced at him.

"Of course not", he smirked. "It would be against the code and so much more".

Qui-Gon nodded back. Around them Republic volunteers was moving around in all directions.

"Master"? Qui-Gon asked suddenly.

Dooku turned to his padowan.

"Have the jedi council heard about her"?

"I have no reason to tell them about a young girl", Dooku said. "Neither have you".

Dooku had a harsh voice. Qui-Gon nodded and left him standing alone. A trooper run up to him. Qui-Gon stopped as he saw the trooper.

"General, the Ohia government wishes all Republic forces of their planets", the trooper said.

Dooku read the pad. It was a message from the senate to pull out.

"Start breaking camp colonel", Dooku said.

"Sir", the colonel said and saluted.

Soon a Republic Cruiser landed and they started getting everything onboard. Dooku watched the tree line. Nadijak runs as quickly as she can through the forest. As she arrived at the basecamp size the Republic ship had already take off and rose higher and higher. She started crying as it reached the clouds.

_Ohia Prime 24 years ago_

Nadijak walked through an Ohia army camp. She's in her middle teens. She bumped into somebody.

"Hey, watch it"! She told him.

Before her stood a human male.

"Me"? He replied. "No you're the one who should watch it".

She looked at him with narrowing eyes.

"Maybe you should watch your step child", he said.

"I'm no child"! Nadijak told him in a harsh tone.

He pushed her and smirked.

"You're not strong just because you're a Vedaccian", he said.

Nadijak took up her small but sharp blade. In seconds she stabbed the man in the chest several times. He hit the ground and people gathered around the two. Nadijak looked with narrowing eyes around her with her blade ready.

"Enough"! A Vedaccian male voice shouted. "What's gonig on here"?

He pushed soldiers aside and saw Nadijak and the dead man. First he was surprised over what he saw. He took a step closer to her and she brought up her knife. He let out a laugh.

"Come with me little one", he said and walked away.

Surprised Nadijak followed him. Around this period the Ohia army was a dangerous place. Most soldiers had seen small fights become deadly. This was not the first time it ended in blood and it wouldn't be the last. In a building the man stopped.

"You're a skilled warrior young one", he said.

"Thank you sir", she said.

Still she was shocked over his reaction.

"To even think of stabbing a Lt. Commander", he kept speaking. "You're brave and skilled. I'll recommend you for the officers Academy".

Nadijak starred at him.

"What"? She asked.

Around this time period Vedaccian's had a much easier time to become promoted then Humans and Netulian's. Year after this the Ohia Union would join the Republic.

8


	3. Chapter 3

The Clone Wars

Devils Defeat

_Talius 3_

Two month after the Republic defeat at Lamha

Anakin cut through two battle droids. He finds himself in a forest. Most trees are dead or destroyed and few trees is still standing.

Around him are clones and droids fighting and destroyed droids ands dead clones lay all over the area. There are holes from explosions all around him. The first winter snow is falling. Rex took cover in a hole near Anakin. Soon Anakin jumped down to take cover from a machine gun.

"Yeah", Anakin said. "Three weeks huh"?

Rex looked at him.

"General"? He asked.

"They said it would take three weeks and now after three months the winter is coming"! Anakin yelled over an explosion. "We're nowhere near taking it"!

Rex looked over the edge as a clone was shot and falls down the hole with them. Anakin looked at him but found he was dead.

Captain Rex fired and took down a battle droid. He took cover again as a Super battle droid opened fire in his direction. A grenade took it and two droid nearby out. Anakin picked up his holografic transmitter and a picture of Obi-wan appears.

"This isn't a great time Obi-wan", Anakin told him.

"Yes I know that but I have to tell you that my Legion has be forced to fall back to our third and last defensive line", Obi-wan said.

Anakin starred at him.

"What"! He exclaimed.

He calmed himself somewhat.

"So that's why the droids isn't as many as they use to be", Anakin said.

"We were outnumbered four-one and two-one in the air", Obi-wan informed him.

Anakin decided quickly to counter attack.

_Ohia Prime_

The Palace in the capital of Hawa

The planets leader Duchess Valencia are walknig through the hallway towards her room after having had dinner. Four Vedaccian bodyguards are following her.

As she enterd her room she looked around. She find the person she was just told is waiting for her standing near the open area to the balcony. The Vedaccian female Nadijak sees her enter the room. She bowed respectfully and smiled warmly.

"Your highness", she said.

"I am sorry you had to wait general", Valancia said. "I was just informed you were here".

She walked up to her.

"Think nothing of it your highness", Nadijak replied.

Valencia sat down in the couch and made a gesture with her hand for Nadijak to sit down on the soft armchair in front on Valencia. The Vedaccian woman sat down.

"Why are you here"? Valencia asked. "What's so important so you come here"?

"Duchess", Nadijak began. "The Republic are pressing the droid armes back towards us and soon Ohia Prime will be on the front line.

She hesiteted before continuing.

"I, I need your promision to do whatever it take to protect this star system", Nadijak said.

She didn't look directally at the duchess but into the floor. Valencia looked almost studying at the woman before replying.

"And what, more acctally does that mean"? Valencia asked concerned.

Nadijak looked up and met her eyes.

"That you give me full command of the Ohia Union military", Nadijak said once again with hesitation.

She didn't like asking the Duchess who didn't like war to prolong a war which most likely in Nadijak's opinion was lost the moment Count Dooku died.

"Okay", Valencia said.

Nadijak starred in surprise at her. She nether actually thought she'd approve it. But still she could tell the Duchess didn't like making that decition.

"My second in command", Nadijak continued. "What about her"?

Valencia smield at her which made Nadijak confused.

"Well your new position gives you the power to do whatever you'd like with her", Valencia said. "You can promote who ever you'd like".

Nadijak returned the smile. For a quite long time Dessin Nodd had been a loyal friend and a brilliant officer.

"Nadijak", Valencia said.

Nadijak looked at her.

"Duchess"? She asked.

"I won't allow my people by be invaded and occupied", Valencia said. "When the Republic invade this system I shall surrender".

_Talius 1, orbit_

Three days go by before Nadijak contacted the Command cruiser in orbit. The third planet in the system are the only habitable one. Dessin Nodd finds herself on the bridge of the Command Cruiser when to her surprise Nadijak contacted her.

Nadijak appears on the large main screen.

"Master", Dessin greeted her. "You honor my by your"...

"Yes yes", Nadijak interrupted her. "You have new orders. You're going to attack the Republic and don't stop until you take Talius 3".

Dessin didn't know what to say. She needed to get out of this some how.

"Master, I'm, not the right person to lead a fleet", Dessin argued.

"I am promoting you. Now General, as you master, supreme commander and friend I order you to push the Republic of that planet", Nadijak said.

Dessin's only resonable option would be to do as ordered and make sure the attack failed".

That also wouldn't blow her cover but it might get her killed by Nadijak.

"As you command master", Dessin said and bowed.

Nadijak ended the transmission from her end. Dessin turned to the Netulian who was second in command.

"Order our ships to move towards the Republic fleet", Dessin said.

"Yes sir", he said. His name was Quador.

_Talius 3_

Anakin slashed a few Super droids. Rex runs up to him.

"General the Seps have gotten reinforcements. A CIS fleet are attacking ours", Rex told him.

"That makes this much more interesting", Anakin said.

Anakin blocked a few shots from a Vedaccian. The Vedaccian pulled up a knife and threw it.

It hit a clones head and he died at impact. Rex fired and hit the Vedaccian. He however didn't go down and pulled up his rifle again and targeted Rex. Anakin jumped up and landed by the Warrior. He slashed through his stomach. Quickly he spin around and decapitated another Vediccian Warrior.

"General", Rex said. "We might be able to push towards the CIS command center".

"Orginize the men and give the order", Anakin said.

"Yes sir", Rex replied.

It didn't take Rex long to be ready to advance with the troops. Anakin led his men towards the CIS positions to break their line. He was surprised that he met as hard resistance as they did. Nether he had an opportunity to deactivate his lightsaber.

_CIS HQ behind the line_

A few Vedaccian warriors followed Dessin inside. Inside stood mostly droids. A few tactical droids was talking about their offensive on general Kenobi's position.

"General", a battle droid lieutenant greeted her as she walked over to the large holographic table.

"Report the success of the battle", Dessin/Ahsoka ordered.

"Eh, well", the droids hesitated.

She smiled under her cloak hearing it wasn't going well.

"Speak up Droid"! Ahsoka ordered.

"We have been stopped by the jedi Kenobi's forces and advances no further. A Republic offensive are about to break through our line only two km from here", the droid said.

Another droid gave the droid a pad. The droid looked up after a moment.

"General, a mayor Republic space offensive have devastated our fleet", he confirmed.

"What"?! Ahsoka exclaimed. "How"!

"I, eh… I don't know. Vice admiral Ler'kas must have been outflanked", he said.

Another droid turned to Ahsoka.

"Sir an enemy bomber group is almost over us"! He shouted.

"We have fighters don't we", Ahsoka assumed.

But the droids shook their heads. All CIS fighter squadrons was in other places or outnumbered.

Before Ahsoka could do something else she heard massive explosions. Suddenly the building exploded, killing nearly everyone in it. She pushed some rubble of her and tried to sit up. Ahsoka had no idea how long it had been sense the explosion. After hearing someone shouting she realized she was in trouble.

"Search the entire base"! Anakin shouted to his troopers.

It had been two hours and without orders from their HQ the droids had been easily mopped up. Ahsoka moved her right hand down to her waist and felt that she was injured. Some rubble had gone straight into her waist.

Although she didn't like deceiving Anakin and Rex she had been told no one could know who she was by the jedi Council. This might possible have been okay seeing as the situation was as it was but Ahsoka didn't consider that option. She'd hit her head badly also. Quietly she stood up and held her hand covering her wound.

Ahsoka slowly moved through the rubble and saw the tree line ten meters away. Two clones stood in the way of her. First she was going to wait but she saw the walked in her direction. By using the force she pushed them back and started running as quickly as she could.

"Sir"! A trooper shouted.

Anakin and Rex turned and saw a person run into the forest.

"After him"! Anakin ordered.

The forest was dark and it was late in the evening. Ahsoka felt tree branches hitting her face over and over again. She saw very little in front of her.

She had no idea how long she had been running but suddenly the ground disappeared under her feet. The pain increased as she hit the hard ground hard. Ahsoka had fallen off the steep edge of a hill. But as she tried to ignore the pain she kept running before stopping at a waterfall.

She heard the sound of a lightsaber activating and turned around. Anakin stood a few meters behind her with Rex and other clones just arriving. She recognized Echo and Fives but not the other five in the dark. Anakin looked at her wound.

"I assume you're the Sep leader", he said.

Ahsoka said nothing. She know he would recognize her voice.

"We can give you medical attention", Anakin said. "Rex have a gunship get here".

"Yes sir", Rex replied.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber. He reached out to her and smiled friendly.

Ahsoka could only thing of one thing to do in so short notice. She threw something in Anakin's hand. He was surprised and looked at it. Immediately he saw it was one of Ahsoka's lightsabers. He looked up at Ahsoka and he looked angry.

"Where did you get this"? He asked.

There was no reply.

"Where did you get it"! Anakin yelled.

The troopers was wondering what he had wound that upset him.

Last Anakin heard was that Ahsoka was slightly injured and Plo Koon took over her command so she could return to the Resolute.

Ahsoka showed off her other lightsaber. It was working in one way at least. He didn't think she was Ahsoka. Neither the owner of this lightsaber deluded Anakin.

"Where's Ahsoka"! Anakin yelled.

This all took the clones by surprised.

Ahsoka made a gesture saying "Good bye" and made a nosedive into the waterfall.

"Hey"! Anakin shouted after her as he tried to stop her from going over the edge.

He turned to Rex.

"Contact Obi-wan immediately"! He ordered.

/

Sometime later

"You're right Anakin", Obi-wan said concerned. "This is Ahsoka's lightsaber".

He looked up. "You say she had the other one"?

"Yes", Anakin nodded.

He Obi-wan and Rex was onboard a gunship searching the river and areas around.

"Anakin", Obi-wan said. "Don't worry. We'll find Ahsoka. The woman isn't leaving the planet".

Anakin didn't reply. He just thought about where Ahsoka could be.

"What are you saying"? Ahsoka asked the hologram of Nadijak.

"I'm sorry Dessin", Nadijak said. "I don't have any ship over to retake Talius".

Ahsoka didn't know what to say.

"I… Nadijak began. "I… I understand if you… surrender".

"M-master"? Ahsoka said.

She saw that Nadijak looked extremely sad. The transmission ended and Ahsoka knew she could finally end this. But what would master say. She saw another incoming transmission. To her surprise a hologram of master Windu and Plo Koon showed itself.

"Masters", Ahsoka said chocked.

"Are you alight Ahsoka"? Plo Koon asked.

"More or less master", she replied.

"We won't you do end the mission padowan Tano", Windu said.

Ahsoka sign of realize.

"But we need Dessin Nodd to disappear from history all together", Windu said. "Don't let anyone know your Dessin Nodd".

"I understand master", Ahsoka said bowing her head in respect.

She soon hurried through the forest to find somebody. Finally she could see a gunship fly over her.

"Hey"! She shouted as high as she could.

Anakin could have sworn he heard someone yelling and looked over the ships edge and saw a figure. He immediately recognized who it was.

"Ahsoka"! He shouted.

He turned to Obi-wan and Rex who looked at him.

"Ahsoka's down by the field below us"! Anakin told them and jumped out.

He run up to her and hugged her.

"It's good to see you master", Ahsoka smiled and hugged him back.

In the meantime the gunship landed.

"We'll get you back up into space and get you medical attention", Obi-wan said.

"How did they get you"? Anakin asked as he let go of her.

"Who got me"? Ahsoka asked.

"Dessin Nodd", Anakin said. "She had your lightsabers".

Rex handed both over to her.

"She gave us one and we found the other one on the riverbed sir", Rex told her.

Ahsoka looked down for a moment.

"I.. don't really remember what happened. I remember being on my way back to the ship and…"

She looked at Anakin. "What's about it? Next thing I know I'm here".

_Resolute infirmary four later_

Ahsoka is lying in a bed as it's late and Anakin have just left. The doors opened and an unexpected man walked through. Master Windu looked around and saw Ahsoka.

"Padowan Tano", he said and walked over.

"Master", she said sitting up. "I didn't know you were aboard".

"I recently arrived", Windu said stopping by her bed. "Obi-wan and I are about to lead an attack Nadijak's defensive line".

He looked at her injury.

"I came to apologize", he said.

Ahsoka simply starred at him without understanding.

"Master"? She asked in confusion.

"What happened I mean", Windu said. "The whole idea was mine from the"…

"Master", Ahsoka interrupted him. "I took the mission and it proved the Republic with important intel about Separatist military operations. You have nothing to do with my injuries".

Windu smiled somewhat.

"I know you don't like lying to your master", he said.

"Where are some things Anakin might not need to know", Ahsoka said with some hesitation.

"I'll let you get some sleep", Windu said and walked out of the room.

8


End file.
